Rapture
by Jesse217
Summary: A brand new twist on Silent Hill 2, first fanfic please read and review


Rapture A Silent Hill fan fic By Jesse Simon 

1

Razor breathed. He wasn't sure of what to think. He was stuck in this ghost town; his only company his mind and his gun. Razor loved the gun so much; his .357 magnum revolver could take out an elephant. 36 bullets and a fully loaded gun Razor felt good but wasn't stable. He was lying on the ground, after his encounter with it. His mind told him to go to Silent Hill, the only town that could purify him. The only town for a self employed killer like himself. The strange part was that is was sent by Maria. The letter only said so much yet he wanted to venture more into it. The letter only said these words: "I've been waiting for you Razor. The man who can free me, free us all. The lowly 17-year-old thug who has the power to pull the trigger. Ill be waiting for you at the place where it all happened. The town has missed you, but so have I."

Love 

Maria

He originally ignored it, but the letters kept coming and his mind decided for him. The words of this stranger seemed to pierce his heart of glass. So Razor drove, into the cold winds and into the fog. He hit a rest stop where a man in a green jacket just walked out of. Razor walked in and saw his face. He hated himself he hated all. Nobody ever loved him, so who was this Maria. So he shaved, he saw a pack of disposable razors and worked at it. His mustache died away and Razor was slightly happier. So he grabbed his gun and ammo and saw a small pack of bullets for a much weaker revolver. The bullets had a note on it though it said. "Razor please give these back to me, Maria."

"How does she know where I am?" Razor walked out of the rest stop and approached a graveyard. He saw somebody, a little girl. "You shouldn't be all alone little girl, its not safe" Razor said. "Why not? Nobody's around." "Don't make me angry little girl, just head back to your mom!" "I have a name mister, its Laura." "Whatever, can you just tell me where Silent Hill is?" "It's over their mister." Laura pointed straight and Razor walked. "Thanks" Razor said and walked through the fog. As Razor walked he felt the emptiness. The town was deserted, without a soul. Then Razor heard the sound of a thwack. He ran and saw the same man at the rest stop whacking something… "You sick fuck!" Razor yelled. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "What are you hitting, you can't just kill a person like that!" "It's some kind of a monster," The man said raising his arms. "Put your arms down!" Razor shouted and began arming his gun. Then the man in the jacket crouched and Razor saw something begin to rise. He pulled the trigger. "Shit what was that thing?" "I don't know but this town is full of them. Oh and my name is James Sunderland. "Nice to meet ya im Razor." Razor ran into the fog. There were more of them and he didn't want James Sunderland to hog the action to himself.

2

As Razor ran he was excited. He ran throughout the town and killed them. These weird yellow skinned creatures only seemed to be able to spit gunk, Razor didn't mind getting his clothes dirty. "All to easy." Then Razor heard the song. "No sign of bad luck in rapture." "That voice, its so high pitched, sounds like a kid." Then Razor saw the little girl. "Laura? Is that you?" "What do you think mister, this town is empty I can run around." "What are you talking about? You don't see the monsters!" "Monsters why should I, I'm just a little girl, nobody's going to hurt me." "Listen Laura I don't want to see you around here. It's dangerous go home!" "What are you talking about? You never had a home, you killed her. The woman who cares about you!" "Listen Laura shut up! I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone. For all I care you can rot here." "Geez mister relax. Ill be going." Laura ran into the fog. Just then Razor stopped smiling. He felt it; he saw the rot on the buildings. He saw it all; the fog whipped him, the sky cried and his gun was hungry. Razor just walked and loaded his gun.

3

Maria shuddered. Where was she? She woke up at Heavens Night bar. She had her revolver, with only one shot. She grabbed the cleaver out of the counter and felt a little better. Than she remembered Razor. Razor was coming at the place where it all happened. So she walked and found about 9 more bullets in a pack and loaded her gun. She remembered that she left around 20 bullets for Razor to give her. So she smiled and walked out. That's when she stopped feeling happy. The fog wrapped around her legs, she looked at her little leopard skirt, and it was filthy. She remembered her spare skirt. So she ran back in and changed. Now she felt pretty, her smooth legs were shown and she loved it. But the fog encircled her; she felt the stings of sadness and despair. "I need to find Razor. I must find him." Maria began walking and became scared. The yellow skinned creatures were just standing around the street and they begun to admire her. Starring into Maria's eyes she watched and heard their voices. Maria didn't hesitate. The wind made her, it yelled "Pull the trigger, pull the trigger PULL THE TRIGGER!" Soon she only had so many bullets. But Maria felt better, she saw a weapon shop and hit the jackpot. 60 more bullets and a fully loaded gun and she was great. But she noticed. She was feeling a little weary. She saw a first-aid kit and a little health drink which she gobbled down. She also found 12 bullets for a .357 magnum revolver, "Razors favorite weapon." Maria grabbed them and started walking to Rosewater Park. The park always made her feel a little better and more controlled. As she walked she started noticing it. The walls were a little more decayed. "Yuck, this is gross." But Maria thought about the park. "The park will help me, it always has. It can purify Razor and he'll save me." Maria walked for only 25 minutes until she made it. She looked away at the nearby waters and smiled. The wind uplifted her. The sacred place that was always pure, it never decayed. She sighed and heard the sounds. "Razor?"

4

Razor heard a high-pitched scream, coming just about 30 feet from his destination. Although he couldn't make out who or what made the sound, it was definitely a human. He ran. His blood was on fire and the fog and ground encouraged his every move. His revolver slinged behind his shoulders, his vision became clearer. There was a woman with black hair and white shirt with red pants. "Daddy stay away from me! Stop it!" Razor ran and saw her "Daddy. Daddy, I've been good, haven't I? Leave me alone!" Razor locked the creature in his sights. It was just about to attack the woman. The loud bang filled the empty town. "Leave me alone. What did you do to him? Mother where are you?" "Listen lady I don't know who you are, but what did you see?" "I saw Daddy, he was gonna do it again." "Daddy? That aint your dad." "Huh? Sure it is." "You killed him yourself, your Angela Orosco. Good thing to, police were investigating me, your headline helped." Angela ran away. "Geez am I the only sane person in this place." Just then a woman in red clothing ran into Razors arms. "Razor you came! I knew you'd come here." "So your Maria eh?" "Yes, I'm so scared Razor, there's monsters all over the place." "So you see them to." Razor pushed Maria away and gave her the bullets. Just then Maria started crying. "Don't you remember the time in which we sailed across the river?" "I don't know what your talking about Maria I just met you. You kept sending me all those letters. You left bullets at the rest stop." "Speaking of bullets, I have a little present for you!" Maria passed Razor 12 bullets, Razor just loaded his gun and stuffed about 8 bullets into his pocket, giving him about 27 bullets. "Maria, we need to leave this hell-hole." "No Razor! You don't understand. I almost died today and all you do is ignore me! You don't even look at me for Christ sake! Don't you even care?" "Yeah I care about leaving." "Your so self centered! You still have sins to atone for ya know." "Your such a tainted soul, my little Ray." "Don't call me by that! I hate names. We don't even get to choose the word get labeled by for our life." The icy cold wind made its way pass the two souls. They both stared into eatchothers eyes and Razor did something he never thought he'd ever do. He held Maria into his arms. They both just stared into one-other, and they just stood there for what felt like hours upon hours. Razor felt as if somebody loved him, the event he missed out on throughout his entire life he felt as if he already found what he was looking for. But that little moment of peace was ripped apart.

5

Maria and Razor heard the ground yelling at them, they both collapsed and spent what felt like several hours lying on the ground. When Razor awoke he was all -alone. "Maria? Maria where the hell are you?" Was all Razor could say. He saw a little painting and remembered it. "The Blue Creek apartments. It's becoming clearer." Razor realized he was in a very dilapidated apartment complex. He heard footsteps and aimed his revolver. " Oh, it's you again. Razor right?" "James, Sunderland eh? You must know what the hells going on here!" "Listen, I don't know. Have you seen a little girl running around here?" "Nope, just woke up here, got knocked out." "Well, how you doing on ammo?" Only 27 spare bullets and 6 in my chamber. I've been better." "Here Razor, I found 24 bullets for a .357 revolver. Yours right?" "Exactly James, thanks." Razor stuffed the bullets in his pocket and approached the small kitchen. Razor grabbed a butcher knife, it had blood stained on it but would make a helpful weapon. "James, you have anything else other than that plank?" James pulled out a 9mm pistol. "Three clips and one in the gun, I'll manage. However, have you seen that red pyramid thing?" "Pyramid thing? I've been staying away from drugs." James laughed as he cracked open a safe. "Take care James." "You to."

6

Razor entered the dilapidated apartment complex. The walls were bleeding right in front of him. The ceiling scowled him. And the floor burned him on the inside. He heard a females footsteps and the woman collapsed into him. "Brother it's you!" "Huh? Angela it's Razor." " For a second there I thought I saw someone else. I'm sorry to bother you." "Relax Angela your fine. This town is crawling with these monsters. That James Sunderland said he saw some weird pyramid thing. You have a weapon correct." "Monsters? Well this town is strange. However I don't have anything." "Here Angela, you can use this knife, aint much but it will help you out." Angela grabbed the knife and shouted "Brother you're always taking my stuff! Get your own belongings." Angela ran off into the strange hall. "Great I got a psycho, a little girl, a Sunderland and some woman who claims to know me. Christ I've fucked my life up."

7

Maria was awoken by the sound of somebody throwing up. The smell of the apartment was rotting and disgusting. Maria was surprised she didn't join the guy and throw up as well. "Where am I? Wait just the Woodside apartments." Maria grabbed her revolver in her arms and aimed it. "Whoever you are, just come out! I'm warning you. I've got a loaded gun!" "Uhhhh, it's just me, I didn't kill that guy. He was like this when I got here. I swear." Maria watched as a heavily obese man stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a simple blue and white-stripped shirt along with a pair of brown shorts and some average shoes. Maria liked the little hat he wore as well. "My name is Eddie, Eddie Dumbrowski please don't shoot me! I saw some freaky monsters here and I ran inside. I saw what happened to that guy in the fridge and I ran in here grossed out by it." "Alright alright calm down Eddie, just glad there's another human here that's all. I'm Maria nice to meet you." Maria laughed to herself. Although the dead body was disgusting as its rotten scent flowed through the air, she thought it was funny that Eddie wasn't throwing up just to make himself thin. "Well come on, we need to find a way out of here." When Maria said that it seemed to startle Eddie. "You nuts Maria! Those monsters are all over the place. It aint safe out there." "Well I'm going Eddie. I have a gun and a backup I'll be fine on me own." Maria walked out of the little apartment and was almost happy to leave. The smell of decay and barf smelt as good as stinky cheese and a rotten egg. However right after that moment it hit Maria. She was stumbling on the ground and screamed "RAZOR HELP ME!"

8

Razor made his way to the neighboring apartments and panicked. He heard Maria scream and his blood was lighten aflame. He quickly made way to the first floor and gasped. "The Fuck is this thing!" Razor saw the red pyramid head James was talking about. "Razor, help me!" four bullets kissed Pyramid Head's skin, and he turned around and began to stalk his newest target. The ground was yelling at Maria, she had to help Razor, she had to. Maria acted quickly. Still shaken from being smacked by Pyramid Head, she took out her Chinese cleaver and stuck it in his leg. The red devil screeched in pain; he charged past Razor knocking him on the ground. "What the Hell was that thing!" Maria screamed as she ran into Razor, she cried into his chest and he to her surprise enveloped her in his arms. "I don't know, but your safe right? The Pyramid Head didn't hurt you did he?" "No, I'm alright, he just smacked me with his arm that's all. I'm just a bit shaken up. That's all." Razor grabbed onto Maria even more tight than before, a tear ran down Maria's cheek. Never has she been so scared. "I'm sorry we got separated Maria." The two people held on to one other and forgot about the rest of the world, nothing else seemed more important than Maria being in Razor's arms. The two lovers seemed to simply let the silence do the talking for them. Maria and Razor knew of the predicament that they were in and they both wanted to leave. Razor had found the missing piece of life that he so wanted. Maria had finally found the man who could in her words "pull the trigger." And then they both heard that voice. "It's finger-popping 24-hour shopping in rapture…" Razor instantly knew whom the voice belonged to, it was Laura.

9

Maria cringed in pain, she felt as if her ribs were broken; she collapsed into Razor's arms. "Maria you ok?" Laura instantly chimed in "I think she's sick, she go to the hospital, I'll lead." "Laura slow down!" Razor ran as fast as he could and still hanged onto Maria to support her. Soon enough they were lead onto the barren wasteland of fog entitled Silent Hill. "Laura wait up!" Razor yelled but it was to no avail, Laura ran straight into the fog deserting Razor and the hurt Maria. "Razor… Maria managed to whisper, I love you… we. Need. To. Rest." Maria lay on the ground with her hand on her hip she was in massive pain. Razor loaded his gun and held Maria in his arms, he found a bench and laid her their, Razor digged out of Maria's pockets and discovered a small first-aid kit. He bandaged her rib area and gave her some mild painkillers. Maria was falling asleep, however she still had some stamina left in her. She took out her revolver and managed to feed it another bullet but then she fell asleep and left Razor to guard her. The fog was commanding Razor, its razor sharp stinger kept him awake and every once in a while Razor would give Maria a kiss to know she was alive, he would check her pulse and try to make a mild blanket out of his worn sweatshirt.

10

James Sunderland was walking throughout the empty land, he held a blood stained knife Angela Orosco gave him, but James preferred his wooden 2x4 with the nails in it as a melee weapon, lucky for James he had a surplus of ammo for his 9mm pistol and he enjoyed it; even though he knew he'd need more than it to defeat the red pyramid thing. James approached a bench and saw Razor their. "Razor, you okay? Your not hurt are you?" "I'm not, however Maria is another story, the pyramid thing you told me about, he attacked her, smacked her with a crushing blow broke some of her ribs. I gave her some painkillers and bandaged her up but I doubt it's enough." "Oh no, well I have a few items I'm willing to spare, here I hope these help." James gave Razor a first aid kit, six bullets for a weaker revolver and a bloodstained knife. " The knife was given to me my Angela, I don't plan on using it however this will help as a weapon if you run out of ammo." "Thanks, James wait… have you seen a little girl running around, she was going to lead me and Maria to the hospital but she ran to fast and well… I needed to help Maria." "Ah I know who your talking about, she's a little troublemaker, but this place is no place for someone like her, I'll find her and bring her back." "Thanks, James." James Sunderland ran off into the fog, Razor was glade he could help him and Maria out but still he did seem a little bit to helpful; although I guess that's kind of a good thing based on the circumstances. Razor saw a radio pop out of James's jacket and it emitted a loud burst of static. Razor heard the sound if screeching metal and aimed his weapon, he was willing to give his life for Maria.

11

Razor gasped, Pyramid Head was there, and he brandished his great knife, blood dripped off of it and Razor screamed, his pulled the trigger and three bullets smacked into him, Pyramid Head barely flinched back, Razor knew his gun wasn't going to be able to stop the red devil. "Maria, Maria you have to wake up! Maria! Maria" Razor shook Maria to wake her up, they needed to run and he wouldn't leave her behind. Razor ducked as the great knife slashed the air in front of him, Razor pistol -whipped the demon and it did nothing. His mighty hand began to strangle Razor, he was running out of breath then the bullets ran through the air. Maria was aiming her gun and Pyramid Head dropped Razor as his arm began to trickle a thin stream of blood. Pyramid Head slashed his knife at Razor and he rolled back, and grabbed Maria's arm they ran into the fog only to have the red devil continue to stalk them. "Shit Maria, he's gaining on us we have to hurry." Maria spun around and fired four more shots into Pyramid Head; he slew down but still seemed to be full of stamina. Razor twisted back and landed a shot into his pyramid helmet, a piece of it chipped off and Pyramid Head was screaming in pain, somehow his voice carried into the fog and burned into Razor and Maria's skull. "Razor he's down, hurry shoot the soft spot!" Maria in her wounded state still managed to squeeze off a couple more rounds to help keep him down, while Razor aimed his magnum revolver and fired off his remaining three rounds into his exposed brain, Pyramid Head screamed in agony and blood trickled out of him decorating the ground. Maria and Razor held one other and loaded their guns, they kissed one other to make sure they were alive and continued on into the fog, for their heads pounded and both were in pain.

12

Razor and Maria began their decent to the hospital. Along the way they encountered mannequin demons and were surprised at how weak they were. One shot from Razors .357 revolver and the mannequins squeezed out a thick stream of blood. Three shots from Maria's .32 and the mannequins were history. Maria and Razor approached the entrance and heard a loud bang; James had fallen off the roof and landed next to Razor. "James, for Christ sake your alive!" James managed to regain his balance and took out an ampoule and he was well. "The red pyramid thing, he ambushed me… He's strong." Maria and Razor shouted in unison "We just killed Pyramid Head, there can't be more than one!" James scratched his head. "How could you destroy that thing, he just absorbs bullets no matter how many you fire in to him." "Aim for the pyramid helmet, when it blows off his brain in revealed and boom." Maria said, finishing the sentence that Razor started. Suddenly Razor and Maria's heads began to throb badly, the two lovers began to fade into black, with only the screams of the fog to comfort them.

13

Razor woke up in some weird prison, he heard loud yelling and approached a kitchen. "He too was makin fun of me with his eyes" Razor saw an overly obese man pointing a large revolver at James, Razor saw James holding a pistol. "Eddie you can't just kill a human like that." James said in a soothing voice, attempting to coax the monster. "Your makin fun of me to James! I thought you were different!" Eddie shot James with his gun and James collapsed onto the ground. "Razor, Razor you gotta stop this monster." "He to was makin fun of me with his voice I can tell." Eddie said in a maniac voice his eyes reflected evil. "The fuck he was you fat twat!" Razor pulled his gun out and shot Eddie's gun out of his hands. "So that's the way you're playing eh? I'll show you! Nobody's gonna make fun of me ever again!" Eddie quickly pulled the gun out of the ground and ran into a meat locker. Razor knew Eddie was going to die; he simply locked the freezer door and decided to let Eddie take care of himself. "James, James common don't die on me!" Razor pulled out a nearby medical kit and removed the bullet from James's arm. He put on some disinfectant on the wound and bandaged it up with a thick strip of gauze. "Razor, you… thanks… find… Maria…" James began to seem drowsy, Razor decided to let James sleep and let the sounds of a madman and the hum of a freezer be his blanket. Razor made his own way throughout the prison, encountering a labyrinth, he eventually heard screeching metal and made his way into the room. However what Razor encountered next truly horrified him.

14

Razor saw Maria tied up hanging upside down. Two Pyramid Heads were surrounding her, brandishing large spears. Razor could almost hear them screaming. The two devils charged straight at Razor, attempting to corner him. They stuck their spears out in an "X" formation to trap Razor, but he ducked and rolled behind them. Razor grabbed the knife James had given him long ago. He stuck it in one of the Red Devils heads and it screamed in pain. The other Pyramid Head swung its spear downward in an attempt to cut through Razor, but Razor sidestepped out of the way and instead the red devil smashed through its partner. Razor grabbed the knife and hammered a round in the red devil. To Maria's and Razors surprise James stepped in with a rifle and shot into the red devils helmet. A solid chunk of it smashed off "Razor, don't worry untie Maria!" James shouted. Razor obeyed and Maria began firing at the red devil. James fired another bullet into the helmet and the entire thing was exposed. A weird organism began to crawl out of where Pyramid Head's head used to be. A blood red aura surrounded it and a voice saying, "Your true purpose has come." Echoed through the room. Maria and Razors head began to throb non-stop and they could hear James screaming their names.

End…

Maria and Razor were standing in a golden field. Maria caressed Razors cheek. "Daddy, Daddy you finally found me, I've missed you daddy." "Cheryl, my sweet little girl, your alive." Razor said. A golden flash surrounded them, they were off to reincarnate into another vessel of human life. For they knew that that's what happened when you died, they knew that they would encounter one other again taking on the vessel of someone else.

Epilogue…

James watched as the coffins of Razor and Maria were lowered into a grave. Laura clanged to his side. James remembered the incredible experience they shared together. James sighed though. The cold rain stinged him and Laura, they were the only people at the funeral. Laura and James left the cemetery near Silent Hill. A tear slid down James's cheek. "What's wrong Dad?" Laura asked, "Oh nothing, just well I've lost some of the most incredible people I'll ever meet." James and Laura drove off in James car.

The End.

34


End file.
